


I Figured Out What Can Move Me

by WinterWandering



Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [16]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, mental hospital kinda there's talk about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: he should have noticed.title from Wilbur Soot's I'm Sorry Boris
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011918
Comments: 8
Kudos: 280





	I Figured Out What Can Move Me

_ You want to be a hero, Tommy? Then die like one!  _

He knew Techno didn’t mean it. He said so himself. But then...why did it hurt so much? “Breathe, Toms. I need you to breathe.” There’s a hand- _ hands?  _ \- on his shoulder. 

_ He was breathing, right? _

“Tommy. Tommy,  _ breathe _ .” Shakily, Tommy looks up at Technoblade, who’s...worried...? 

“Hi…” Tommy grins weakly. “I’m sorry…”

“Toms. Don’t be sorry...was it because of what I said?”

The blond nods, ducking his head. “I know I shouldn’t be so affected, but-” 

“Tommy, it’s alright. I knew as soon as I said it that I fucked up.” Techno cups his face gently. “I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Techno!”

The fuschia haired man stares at him for a moment before pulling him into a hug. “...love you little brother.”

“Love you too.”

-

“Hey Techno?” Tommy is peering into the other’s room. Said male was reading a book, hair hanging over his shoulders. He slips a bookmark in, and sets it aside, looking up. 

“Yeah Tommy?” 

“I- can we talk?”

“What’s wrong.” Tommy is...hesitant to walk over to him, Techno notices, as the blond sits next to him, fiddling with his hands. 

“Can you-” He swallows slightly, before handing the other his phone. “Can you block him for me?”

“You sure you don’t want to do it yourself?” Technoblade glances at the messages between the two, -Tommy hadn’t been responding to the other, but he had kept sending texts- and Tommy nods, mumbling softly. “I don’t- Techno, I don’t wanna see him again, but he goes to my school, and I’m  _ scared of him _ , and I  _ can’t do this anymore _ !” Tommy buries his head into Techno’s chest, shaking and sobbing. 

“Okay. Okay. It’ll be okay. Everything will be okay.” Techno hums softly, as he runs a hand through his hair. “I’ll block him for you...but...look at me?”

Tommy does. 

“Toms, you aren’t okay.  _ Two _ attempts in 3 months? Bud- that’s not- I know it seems okay to you, but...you gotta get help. Please.”

“...Can you help me...? I- the last one wasn’t- she acted like she knew more about me ‘n my trauma than I did.” Tommy looks down. 

Techno sighs softly, closing his eyes. “Yeah. I know you don’t exactly…”

“...Trust Wilbur or Phil right now?” Tommy shakes his head, burying his head into Techno’s chest again as he cries. “Yeah...I just...It feels like they don’t really...listen to me? It’s such a stupid thing-”

“...it’s okay Tommy. You have a right to feel that way.” 

“...thanks…” 

_ He just wants to protect him. Please, let him just protect his little brother. _

“Tommy?”

“Yeah?”

“Look- I- you might have to be placed on watch- or go to a mental hospital.”

“...I don't want to go to a hospital- I'm fine.” 

“...okay. Then you’ll go on watch. Tommy, this is to make sure you’re safe- You’re scaring me- all of us.” Tommy jerks back, eyes wide-  _ as if he couldn’t believe that _ \- and arms pulled close to his chest - _ long sleeves-  _ Techno extends a hand.

“Let me see.”

“W-what?” Tommy eyes him warily. “See what?”

“Your arms, Toms...please.” Tommy looks down, and lets the fuschia haired male roll his sleeves up. 

Techno breathes in sharply. 

“I’m sorry…” 

“Tommy...I should have noticed. I’m so, so sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize...please don’t…”

“I’m supposed to protect you. You’re my little brother. I was  _ supposed _ to help you, and I am  _ so sorry  _ I wasn’t able to.” 

“...so...what now?” Tommy looks away, - _ and God, how hadn’t he noticed? _ \- clearly nervous and scared of his reaction. 

“You’re getting help, and I’m placing you on watch. I’m only going to tell Wilbur and Phil about you being on watch, okay? Nothing else.” Techno’s voice was firm.  _ No arguments. _

“...okay.” He yawns softly, leaning into the pink pastel haired-male. 

_ Tommy’s tired. _

“I love you. Keep that in mind, okay? I just want to help you.”

“...mhm…okay...” And Tommy falls asleep as Techno runs a hand through his hair. 

“I’m always going to protect you. I  _ promise _ .” He presses a soft kiss to the blond’s forehead, humming softly.


End file.
